


10 heart event

by Ioser



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Please Don't Hate Me, my first lemon, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioser/pseuds/Ioser
Summary: Kyla goes over to Sam's house and finds out what has been bothering him.
Relationships: Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Reader
Kudos: 56





	10 heart event

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever lemon, so please don't be to harsh if it sucks. I'm always looking for critic!

“It’s cold outside, do you want to go in and talk?” Sam asked, clutching his arms. Kyla was frozen to the bone and couldn’t have been happier for the suggestion.  
“Yes, please.” she replies. He opens his windows and hops in, holding his hand out the window to help her in. She was a lot shorter than him, a whole foot to be specific.  
When he helps her into the room, Sam walks around for a minute, not looking at Kyla. She ponders this, sitting on the end of his bed.  
“So… Kyla...” He starts, hand on the back of his neck. Kyla’s mind immediately goes to the thought of he’s breaking up with her. “I know I’ve been talking about the band for a while, but I don’t want to think that’s all I’m interested in.”  
Kyla nods, leaning back onto the wall, still sitting on the bed. “No, I understand.” she mumbles.  
“Um, that’s- erm, what I mean is- I’m happy we’ve grown so close.” Sam says, walking closer to her and sitting down in front of her. “I know we’ve- I know we’ve known each other only for a little while but- do you think of me as just a friend?”  
There’s a knock on the door that makes me jump. “Sam? Sam I’m coming in!” Jodi says from outside the hall. Without a second thought, Kyla immediately fled under the bed, Sam adjusting the blankets so no one could see her.  
“What’s wrong honey? Were you doing something… bad?” She asks. Kyla stifles a laugh. Jodi and Sam’s relationship was always so interesting to her. The mom insisted on going everywhere with her son, he had a hard time being independent because of it. “I thought I heard some weird sounds coming from your room…”  
“No mom! I was just… doing some push ups to beat dad someday at arm wrestling.” Sam yelps, stumbling to stand up. Now Kyla really had to try and be quiet because she’s at risk of laughing her ass off. The idea of Sam doing push ups in the middle of the night was ridiculous.  
Jodi started laughing a bit, “Oh, that explains why you’re all red and sweaty…” She looked like she didn’t really believe it but was entertaining the idea. “Well, I’ll see you in the morning!” She says, walking out of the room.  
Kyla waits a few seconds before giggling. “Really, push ups?” She asks, trying not to be too loud.  
“That was close,” Sam says, also laughing a bit. Kyla clambors out and resumes her spot on the bed. Sam walks over to her again, his face turning red. “Kyla…”  
“Earlier I was trying to say… that I really like you, Kyla. I think we could really have something special…” he pauses, letting it sink in. “do you get what I mean?”  
Kyla’s face started to blush as she leaned in closer to him, “Yeah, I-I get what you mean.” and with that, he closed the distance between them with a kiss. Both of them were rather inexperienced kissers and it took them a minute to perfect it. He hesitantly placed a hand on her thigh, trying to get closer to her in any way possible.  
Sam pulled away, much to Kyla's disappointment. “I just- I just want to make sure you’re okay with this.” He mumbles.   
“I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else,” She replied, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss. His hand on her thigh and grabs onto her pant leg there, his other hand going to her hip.  
She lets go of his collar, letting her hands wander over his clothed chest. He moves closer to her, both of them on the bottom half of his bed. She pulls away from him, a thin line of spit between them. Her face flushed, chest rising up and down trying to catch her breath. “Do- I don’t really know what to erm, I mean I know how’s done but I don’t-”  
“Let’s just do whatever you’re comfortable with.” Sam says, moving his hand from her thigh to caress her face. She leans into his hand, her eyes meeting his.  
“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything either.” Kyla says, kissing his hand.  
Sam smiles and kisses her again, but pulls away. “Do you erm… if you’re comfortable with it that is… do you want to try and take off your shirt? I can take off mine if you want?”  
Kyla hesitates, but nods, unbuttoning her overalls and letting them slide off of her shoulders. She then pulls the shirt off over her head, Sam’s eyes widening. “Wow, I- wow!” Sam says.  
“I’m assuming that’s a good sign?” She asks, giggling. Sam takes off his jacket and throws off his shirt, staring at her chest.  
“It’s a great sign… Can I… Can I touch them? If you’re okay with that?” He asks, his face red and hands shaking.  
Her face is flaming, “Yeah, yeah… Have at it.” He hops on the end of the bed with her, his knees on either side of her legs.   
Sam reaches for her breasts, carefully cupping them in his hands. She had smaller boobs, but he didn’t mind. In fact one of the first things he and Sebastian had noticed was her back end. They had watched her reach for something on the top shelf to help out Gus, giving them a great view of her ass. The overalls that she always wore were not very flattering, but on rare occasions, if you really looked when she was stretching or bent over, you could see it and damn it was fine.  
“Does that feel good?” He asks, holding them in his hands.  
“I- maybe try squeezing them?” She responds, unsure of whether or not this would work.  
Sam grabs them tighter, almost kneading them in his hands. A soft sigh leaves her lips as he continues it. “I’m assuming that feels good or is it hurting you?”  
“No-no, you’re doing fine.” She sighs, the room feeling rather hot. “Would it be easier if I took my bra off?”  
He had no idea if that would help, however he wanted to see the full thing so bad. “I don’t know, maybe?”  
Kyla reached around her back and expertly unclipped her bra and let it fall into her lap. Sam stared in awe at her boobs. All that he could think about was touching them. “I heard from Sebastian that girls erm, well they really like it you pinch their nipples… could I try that and if you don’t like it we don’t have to keep doing it?”  
She nodded, grabbing his hands and placing them on her chest. Sam’s hands immediately went to pinching and tweaking her areolas in his hand. There was an uncomfortable heat growing in her gut that only grew as he did that. Kyla bit her lip to keep the noises from escaping her mouth.  
“Is-is this okay?” Sam asks again, pausing his actions.  
“No, that’s perfect…” She sighs, “But can I touch you?” He nods, backing up a little so that she could touch him, but she shakes her head. “Could you… lay down on the bed and we can continue from there?”  
He nods again and lays down on the bed. Kyla climbs over him so her crotch is right above his. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Sam says, admiring her as she sat above him. She shuffled out of her overalls, her face glowing red. His hands went to rest on her hips as she began to grind against his growing erection.  
“Fuck- sorry I- it just feels good.” Sam says, bucking his hips to meet hers.  
The friction was helping relieve a bit of the fire in her stomach but it left her wanting more. The two of them were grinding against each other, trying to make the other feel good but also trying to reach their own peaks from it.  
Kyla looks down at his pants and feels her face grow hot once again. “Oh-oh shit, I’m so sorry,” She squeaks, jumping off of him.   
“What? You didn’t do anything,” he looked down at the crotch of his pants and saw a very noticeable wet spot. Sam felt himself harden uncomfortably against his tight pants. “That’s so hot,” he moans, looking at her. “Can you… let’s trade spots.”  
“Are you sure you aren’t mad?” She asks.  
He rolls his eyes, “Of course I’m not mad. Did you not hear a word I said? That’s- it’s really hot...” Sam sits up and moves over so she can lay down.  
Sam moves the where she was before and backs up a tad. “Can I take off your underwear?”  
Kyla nods, letting him pull down the lacy pink underwear and toss them onto the floor. He then picks up her legs and wraps them over his shoulder. She goes to ask him what he’s doing when he licks her in between her folds.  
Kyla covers her mouth to keep herself from moaning because honestly? This feels way too good and the oven in her stomach feels like it’s on fire and she needs to extinguish it.  
She reaches down and pulls his hair, trying to pull him closer. Sam growls into her folds, sending a spike of electricity up her spine. “God, keep- right there-” She hisses. He then begins to abuse the spot with his tongue, going over it repeatedly, trying to please the woman under him the best way he can. It was sloppy at best but she didn’t mind.  
Kyla arches her back, trying to be quiet. “That’s- you’re-” Her grip on his blonde hair tightens as she cums on his face. She bites her lower lip, trying to contain herself. Sam eagerly licks it all up, trying not to lose a drop.  
“Did I- Did I make you cum?” He asks, setting her shaky thighs back down on the bed. She nods, hiding her face. “Hey, you don’t need to be embarrassed!”  
“Sorry, it just felt really good and I… I didn’t know how to handle it.” Kyla mumbles.  
“You’re perfect,” he says, kissing her. She kisses him back, her hands slowly trailing down his stomach to palm him through his wet pants. He pulls away from the kiss and hides his face in her shoulder. “Are you sure- does- Yoba that feels good- Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
“Yes, I’m fine with this!” She hisses, “I really- I like you a lot and- and I want to do this… if you’re okay with that.”  
Sam nods eagerly. “Of course I am, I have the hottest girl in town under me right now…”  
Kyla helps him out of his pants and watches as he pulls out a condom from his drawer next to his bed. “I’ve had this since sophomore year, I- um well I thought I would… y’know sooner… but um… do you know if these expire? I mean it’s four years old...”  
She shook her head, “I have no idea. I don’t think they should… I mean it’s plastic right? Plastic doesn’t really expire.”  
He considered this. He couldn’t remember if it was rubber or plastic, but her thinking made sense to him. “Yeah, yeah that makes sense.”  
It took them a minute to figure out how to roll down the condom, but then they were ready. “Do you want to be on top? I heard it hurts for girls so…”  
Kyla had never heard of it hurting and the idea kind of scared her. As obviously inexperienced as she was her older sister told her a lot, but she never really went into how it was done and her Christian mother pulled her out of all the health classes insisting that it was bad to teach children how to have sex. Although Kyla wasn’t Christian anymore, part of her was also scared of going to hell because of this.  
“Y-yeah, let’s do that.” She replies, trying to hide her fear for this. They switched spots again, Kyla moving above his penis. “Does it just… I mean does it just slide in or?..”  
“I think so?” Sam says, lining it up, “Just go at your own pace, or do what’s right to you.”  
She nodded and tried to move down on it but it didn’t go in. He tried to help her but couldn’t really see. They did this around seven times before getting it correctly lined up. Kyla moved herself down slowly, it did hurt, but it wasn’t unbearable. It just felt like she had a lot of pressure stuck in her lower regions.  
“Yoba, you’re-you’re tight!” Sam groans. It was all of his willpower not to just start bucking into her.  
She hissed as she hit the base, trying to keep quiet. “You- we- we have to be silent, we don’t- Jodi could walk in!” Kyla whispers.  
“You just feel so… so good..!” he mumbles, trying not to prematurely cum. “Gah, I can’t believe we’re doing this…” Sam closed his eyes tightly to concentrate.  
“Do you want me to stop?” She asks, worry written in her voice.  
“NO- I mean no, I don’t want you to- ahh- no I don’t want you to stop, but if you want to-to you can!”  
She shook her head, “No, no I don’t want to stop.”  
He nodded, still not looking. “Yoba,” Sam mumbles, bucking his hips ever so slightly.  
Kyla whimpers at the friction, “I- do that again!” She hisses, hiding her face in his chest.  
Sam didn’t need her to tell him twice. He starts bucking his hips, his fingers digging into the skin on her hips. “Kyla you feel so-so good!” He yelped, loving the feeling of her tight vagina around him.  
“Shh!” Kyla hissed, “Please- we don’t want Jodi to walk in!”  
Sam’s hands began wandering up her chest as he continued to thrust up into her, “So what if she does?” he asks, holding onto her breasts.  
“We could get in troub- ahh!” She moans into his chest, “Right there!”  
“I thought we had to be quiet,” Sam says smugly.  
“Yoba, just fuck me!” Kyla yelps.  
If it was possible, he got even harder. He flipped them around so he was on top and grabbed her hips again as he started a brutal pace.  
Kyla was biting her hand to keep quiet. The lewd sound of him fucking her echoed around the room, “Gah, I’m sorry, I’m-I’m really close!” She musters, trying to be quiet.  
Sam was clenching his teeth as he continued to thrust into her, “Me too!”  
She arched her back for the second time that night, feeling her walls clench around him as she reached her peak. It was all of her willpower to keep quiet.  
Sam, upon seeing her and feeling her vagina clench around him, hid his face in her shoulder as he groaned, cumming into the condom.  
He laid on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breaths, Sam’s flaccid cock still inside of her.  
“Was it good?” he finally asks.  
She nods, “Yes, it was amazing!”  
Sam leans in and kisses her. All was alright for now.


End file.
